When OCs Unite
When OCs Unite is a story featuring Clanice's OCs from different topics (Eliza,Luna,Candace,Harriet). It was written in first person by Clanice. Summary When all the villains escape, the Creator sends the OCs and bring them to the real world to stop them. Headed by Eliza, old friends are brought back..and a dark secret shall be revealed. Story It was a rainy day in the Philippines, I sat in the lab locking the cell which contained, "Villains/Rivals of the OCs"..I sighed and sat at the couch..untilBOOMI rushed to the lab and found out that the villains escaped."Oh no...", I said activating the 4 teleporter chambers, typing in the names of my OCs'Eliza Descole. Luna Kishi. Candace Kinglsey. Harriet Hirano.'I clicked the "activate button" and the teleporters flashed.. "Grabbing OCs", it said. Meanwhile in Fan-Fic London...Eliza sat alone in the office until a blue aura glowed around her body.."WHAAT?", She cried and disappeared. Meanwhile in the Fan-Fic Philippines..Luna sang by the rocks and the crabs and other creatures cheered her on..until a Teal Aura came around her body."Oh..dear..", She worried and disappeared leaving the animals clueless.. Meanwhile in Fan-Fic Japan...Candace was at her dance practice..then a yellow aura surrounded her.."OMG...Yellow's not my fav. color", She hissed and disappeared. Meanwhile in Fan-Fic Danville..Harriet was doing her homework when a plum aura appeared around her body."It's impossible for auras to appear", She said calculating and disappeared in the morning.. "They're coming..",I said looking at the monitor. Soon the 4 teleporters flashed and there appeared my OCs.. Chapter 2 They got out of the chambers and just glared at each other not noticing me.."Who are you?", Eliza asked Candace."Tell me that...who gave YOU this fashion sense?", Candace spat back. "HEY!!", Eliza said charging after her. Suddenly Luna stopped Eliza. "It's not nice to fight..we don't even know where we are", She said. "She IS right you know..",I said as they looked at me. "Who the heck are you?",Harriet asked."I'm Pia..I created you guys..",I said."I thought our parents did..", Candace whispered to Harriet."No No...I mean all of you..are OCs, original characters..you guys belong to a fictional world..well welcome to the real world..There's been a really hard thing to discuss to you guys..Come With Me",I said as they followed me to the cell room.They wondered around the cell rooms."Hey!! What's this? Noah Karlisle..He's the dude I defeated in Lakeshore Moors..", Eliza said pointing at the cell."Resol the Cyniclon?!",Candace asked in shock."Tori Matake?! I defeated him earlier?!",Luna asked. "Danny Clarence?! my arch rival?!", Harriet cried. "Yes..I know, When you defeated them..I locked them away, but now..They escaped.",I weeped."And what do you want us to do about it?",Candace asked."I need you to stop them from harming the real world..I think they've teamed up to destroy the world..",I said. "YOU WANT US TO STOP THEM?! THAT'S INSANE!!",They all said. Chapter 3 "Yes..I know it sounds very insane..but listen, you still have the weapons right?",I asked.Eliza clicked her pen revealing her Platinum Fencing Sword..Candace activated her pendant and transformed into her Mew Mew form along with her Aqua Flute.Luna yelled,"Teal Pearl Voice!!" and transformed into her Idol Form and her Microphone.Harriet brought out a freeze ray she designed long ago. "Here..", I said giving them watch communicators "Good..Now I need you guys to find them, I planted GPS locators on them and by now..They're heading towards the Araneta Stadium (Note: a place in the philippines,) You should find them there..",I said. "Oh..and how do we get there?!", Candace asked. "Right..I didn't give you guys mopeds..that's a shame but it's in the garage", I said leading them to the garage.I opened the door and it revealed 4 scooters. "Eliza owns the blue, Candace gets pink, Luna gets teal and Harriet gets the plum..everyone ready?," I asked them as they placed their helmets on. "Ready!!", They said.They dashed in the rain. "Wow..The Philippines is kinda messy when it rains..",Eliza said."Yes, but we have great tourists spots..",Luna said since she came from the Philippines (Fan-Fic Philippines)"Yes..I've heard about Boracay and Chocolate Hills..They looks quite astonishing..",Harriet replied."Ugh! I hope it turns into a good weather!", Candace wailed. They soon arrived in Araneta Stadium.. "Well..the enemies are inside there..",Eliza said with her "pen" at her pocket."Well..We're stronger!",Luna smiled with her microphone ready."Well..technically--", Harriet said playing with her freeze ray."Stop being pessimistic!", Candace said with her flute gripped. They entered the stadium... Chapter 4 The 4 villains trashed the stadium. The OCs overheard their convo: "Sheesh! This stadium's really weird,", Danny Clarence said. His red hair gleamed in the light. "Oh please!! Gum?!", Tori said after finding gum under the seats. "I have no idea what we're doing here anyway..", Resol said glaring at Noah. "What? Didn't I tell you my plan?", Noah smirked. "Our plan is too conquer and rule this Earth...", Danny replied. "We know the plan..BUT HOW DO WE DO THAT?!", Resol asked. "There's this mineral here in the Philippines hidden somewhere...Sapphire Moons, it's very powerful, and my sense detect it to be here somewhere..", Noah said glowing (meaning that he could sense things) "Hey Villains..Long time no see huh?", Eliza smiled. They glared at us.. "Oh great!! They're here?!", They said together. "We're ready to fight you..", Harriet said ready with her freeze gun. "WE ARE TOO!!", They said together. Danny Clarence brought out his ray gun. Tori turned into his "icy" water demon form. Resol brought out his shadow-ish whip. Noah transformed into a black shadow with red eyes holding 2 purple fireballs. They gulped as the villains charged at the OCs. Luna started singing Just What is Love? and Tori got irritated as he charged for her. "ICE DARTS", He yelled as Luna got pinned to the wall, paralyzed. Harriet started freezing Danny as Danny dodged most of them... "Your Last Stand Harriet!!", He said as he shot Harriet and she fell unconscious. Candace did her attacks on her flute as Resol just smirked and disappeared. "Right behind you my little vixen!!", he said as he whipped Candace making her fall to the ground. Eliza fenced through Noah..He fired the purple aura fire circles at her and she felt weak and landed on the ground. "Pathetic", Tori smiled. "Come on everyone..I guess they won't stand in our way..", Noah said as all of them left the stadium, leaving the OCs unconscious. Chapter 5 I ran to the stadium after the GPS went off.."Oh damn!! Guys!!", I ran to them.I brought them back to the lab. Eliza woke up with a jolt."Good..You're awake!", I smiled giving them tea.Candace sat on a couch while Luna and Harriet were playing "Lemon Popsicle" "I've noticed that 4 OCs aren't enough..So I've brought some special people that might help",I said activating a button.Soon appeared 4 other girls, who I've never seen. EVER. "Girls, These are the other OCs of my "sources"...", I smiled.They just stared at the other girls... "Listen, We want to help..after all, that's what a Layton does", A girl with brown hair, wearing a white jacket and yellow top, She was smiling."This is Lisa Layton, ZakuroLayton's---wait..ZakuroLayton is a close "source" of mine..anywho, This is her OC",I said as Lisa shaked hands with everyone. "So this is Eliza? Descole's niece..I never knew he had one",A girl with dark brown hair and a blue long-sleeved top said as she stared at Eliza."This is Kathleen Harding, SophiaDescole13's OC..She's quite useful",I smiled. "DESCOLE'S GOT A NIECE?! Better write this down",A girl with orange hair said as she jotted down notes."That's Danielle Kitchener, descolefan1's OC...She's quite a charmer and great fighter", I smiled. "Defeating those people will be like basketball!", A girl with brown hair smiled at the others."Lastly, the youngest of all of them..Lola Daltor, She's MuddyRacoon's OC",I smiled. "Exaclty what do we do with them?", Eliza questioned staring at the other 4..."They will be great help to us, I've assigned them special roles..", I said pressing a button revealing gadgets. "Lisa, You will handle all land tracks, You will cover where the villains are going and all that..You shall always notify Candace for she is your main guard",I said giving her a laptop and headphones.Lisa nodded as she got to work. "Kathleen, You shall be handling all aquatic tracks..Make sure you know where they are.You'll be notifying Luna, as your main guard",I said giving her keys."What are the keys for?", She asked."You shall be working at the high control tower near the sea port. This is the key to the doors", I said.She ran to the control tower. "Danielle, You shall be handling all aerial activity..Notify Harriet as your main guard," I said giving her another key."There's an airbase control in my treehouse...That will be your post"She hopped on her moped and headed for my treehouse. "Lastly, Lola..You'll be in the lab, watching all Philippine territory activity, Notify Eliza as your main guard.", I said giving her a lab coat."Sweet.", She replied.She went to the computer and put on her headphones. "Well girls..Latest coordinates say that the villains are headed to Boracay, You better get on it..I have my own plane so I'll fly you there.."I said boarding the private jet. They all boarded and we flew off... Chapter 6 "Ahhh!! Now this is paradise!",Candace said drinking champagne while on the plane."Isn't she a little..dramatic?", Eliza whispered to Luna.Candace then turned back at Eliza."What? What did you say?",Candace shot back."Harriet, Pull them apart!!",I commanded as Harriet pushed them away."You keep out of this or I'll knock your head off..", Candace said."Hey!! Stop it back there..",I shouted.They stopped and went back to their seats.I clicked auto pilot and headed to the main shaft."Well..we're near..so here", I said handing parachutes."WE'RE GONNA JUMP", They said as I opened the door for them."Yes!!",I said pushing them. They fell as I drove the plane back to the lab."GAAAAAAHHHHH!!,We'll never make it!!", Candace said.They all opened parachutes and drifted in the air."I stand corrected.."Candace blushed. Soon they arrived at Boracay..The famous beach.. "They're here", A voice said behind the bushes.. Chapter 7 Tori went back to the cave bringing spare parts for their latest creations.."You know..Danny? You could do some work..",Tori said...Danny sat there drinking a coconut"Ugh! You'll never understand..so I guess..",Tori said as he shot an ice dart to Danny, making him yell in pain."Argh!! STOP IT!!",Danny said charging at him. Meanwhile back in the beach..."I really want to relax right now..",Candace sighed."Well you can't Princess Blondie..",Eliza teased. Then Eliza's phone rang."I thought no one could call you..unless that's your contact..",Harriet said."It's Pia..Harriet..She's the creator, she can do anything",Eliza smiled and picked up the phone."Eliza? Yeah, from Lola..we've gotten a radar signal near the cave..",I said thru the phone."How do we get there?",Eliza asked."Simple..My 2 assistants will tell you..",I said as my 2 assistants entered, Ivy and Sab."Okay...Hi Eliza, I'm Ivy, her assistant..To get to the cave, you need to ride a boat, we have a private yacht in the dock..Harriet..you know how to man it right?",Ivy said."Yeah", Harriet replied."Second, Luna..you drive right? well after you reach the island, you need to get on the dune buggy and head to the cave, it will take 2 hours over all..", Sab said."That's why you need to get started..NOW!!",I smiled.They ran to the yacht and Harriet steered their way to the island as their GPS said so.They arrived to the peculiar island. "I can sense the waves..they're telling me something",Luna said as she gave out a teal aura."What is it?", Eliza asked."This is a bad place...",Luna replied. Chapter 8 Luna started the dune buggy and drove straight to the forest. An hour passed and they stopped by the bushes."Well..According to my phone..the cave is a few miles away",Eliza said."WHY DIDN'T WE JUST PARK THE BUGGY THERE?!",Candace complained."Because Kingsley, Do you want to our enemies to see us?",Harriet said.Candace sashayed away giving a glare."Okay...now we have to walk there",Luna smiled. Eliza led as they headed to the cave..it was dark, and dreary. Resol stood outside, sensing everything...''"Hmph..What a waste of time we're having",he thought.''Then he felt a sense.."My senses pick up...", He said sniffing the air as his eyes grew bigger..."CANDACE!"He launched infusers in the air and smirked."They're going to have little problems..hehehehe" Meanwhile in the forest..."Ugh..I hate nature..",Candace said swatting a fly."Why? Nature is what keeps us alive..",Luna said."I sometimes hate it..not fully hate it flower hippie..",Candace replied.Suddenly, they heard a noise.. "Hey..do you hear---",Eliza said until she stopped and screamed at the top of her lungs..so did the other girls..."W-What are those?",Harriet and Luna asked. They looked like plant and bug creatures...moving closer, They were as big as 20 ft...They looked like they could eat 4 people for breakfast. "Chimera Animals...",Candace whispered. Chapter 9 "Candace, do you know anything about these creatures?",Eliza asked."Yes..I could defeat them..they're kinda strong..so give out your best!",Candace said."Let's fight!!",Harriet said.Eliza clicked her pen and it transformed into an indestructible fencing sword."TEAL PEARL VOICE!!!",Luna yelled as she transformed into her "Idol Form"Harriet brought out a small chip and clicked a button, transforming it into a giant freezing gun."Mew Mew Supernova!! Metamorphosis!!",Candace said as she transformed into her Mew Mew form. They split up and fought the monsters. Candace and Luna went together while Eliza and Harriet teamed up."AQUA FLUTE!! DEEP COMET ATTACK!!",Candace said as she played her flute making some infusers go out of the chimera animal."Crystal Voice Live Start!!",Luna said as she sang, ''Kodou (Perfect Harmony) ''making chimera animals fall to the ground. "Harriet!! Freeze those for me will ya?",Eliza said dodging their attacks..good thing she took martial arts."On it!!",Harriet replied freezing the chimera animal.Eliza then climbed on top of the chimera animal and slashed them..breaking ice crystals as they disappeared. They were able to defeat them..until--"Well..if it isn't the "Super OCs" a.k.a D-O-R-K-S..HAHAHA!!", A voice said behind them.They turned and saw the 4 villains levitating thanks to Danny's invention (anti-gravity boots) "GO SPIRITS!!",Noah said as he conjured spirits and charged at them.The Spirits gave out a purple mist hair..The OCs gasped and grew scared."Wha-Wha--cough..feeling slee--",Candace said as she fell to the ground,transforming back into her human form."Candace..Oh dea--",Luna coughed as she fell and changed into her human form."Eliza, we can defeat them..with..with--",Harriet slumped on the floor."This purple..gas..cough..This is--",Eliza said as she clicked her pen and hid it and she fell to the ground. "Purple Sleeping Gas..It's actually a potion I whipped up..Nighty-night!",Noah smiled. "Mhmmmhmm..Where--Where are we?",Eliza questioned."This is the jail cell..OC Jail Cell that is",Harriet said. They were locked in a wide glass cell.."We need to get out of here!",Eliza said kicking the glass."No use, we're in a cave...They made a cage out of crystalized crystals in the cave..indestructible",Luna said doing a demonstration with Harriet freeze gun."Ugh!",Eliza slumped back."Wait a minute..I have a small plan!",Harriet exclaimed. "What is it?",Eliza asked.We have a small bathroom..I have no idea how they made a bathroom this quick..but anywho, there are some falling rocks there..Maybe I could freeze them and using your sword, we can carve it into a key!",She said pointing to the keyhole. "Sounds like a plan..i guess?",Luna smiled.Harriet grabbed the falling rocks and froze them. Eliza brought out her sword and started to carve the rock until she made 120 keys."Okay..huff..One of these could work..",She said.They tried one lock after another..It was already 11 pm and they started at 3pm.."Argh!Last three keys!!",Candace said.They slid the first one.It didn't fit."If the 2nd one doesn't work..I'll yell!",Luna said tiring.They slid the second one.It didn't fit.."GAHHH!!!",Luna screamed into the pillow.Eliza slid the last one.It didn't fit."So any of these ain't working..",Harriet huffed. "Wait..the second key looks the same as the lock..I think we were sliding it wrong, let's try again.",Eliza said.She slid the key on the opposite side.It clicked. Chapter 11 They crept out one by one..luckily, no one heard a thing. They left the island and headed to the hotel they were staying. "Eliza..How did it go?",I asked them on the phone. "We just escaped now..it didn't go so well..",Eliza said lying down on the bed. "I thought so!! I told you!!",Ivy said on the line, Sab tried to calm her down..but bursted laughing. "Well..I brought a certain someone along..she'll be arriving soon",I smiled. Eliza made a puzzled face and hung up. The 4 of them went to bed very early..until they heard a knock. "Who..Who's there?",Harriet said pulling up the covers. Candace hid under her blanket and started doing those "Think happy thoughts" thing. Eliza and Luna got out of bed and walked slowly to the door. "Careful!! It could be the villains!!",Candace shrieked. Eliza opened the door and there appeared a girl with light blue hair and green eyes...she was wearing a white blouse and blue pants. "It can't be...",Eliza said shaking her head. "It is me..hehe",The girl smiled. "Eliza..W-Who's that?",Harriet asked. "Allow me to skip intro..I'm Spectra..Spectra Terranova",She smiled. It was such a breezy morning..The girls got up tired, since they spent all night talking about Spectra. Their communicators rang and opened. "I see you've met Spectra..",I said. "What do we do with her?",Luna asked. "She'll be the eye in the sky..your mission is to go back there and look for the oh-so-called, Sapphire Moons..",I replied. "Spectra, you've got the keys to the helicopter..so do the task", Sab and Ivy said. She nodded and left. They went to the island in search of the element. Meanwhile in the chopper.. "Alright..No sign of them..for now",Spectra smiled. She heard a noise on the ledge... She immediately looked at the controls.. "Seems fine..must have been turbulents",She said. SHE WAS WRONG.. The shaking continued around the chopper. It's controls started to malfunction. The chopper started falling and crashed..Spectra grew unconscious. She woke up tied to a chair.. "Have a nice nap?",a voice said. It was Noah..along with the other boys. "Due to some radars..we picked up a signal, Are you working for Eliza?",Danny asked moving closer to her face to face. "Yes..and soon, we'll defeat you peo--" Tori moved an ice dart towards her neck, like he was about to cut her. "You WON'T defeat us..",Noah smiled. "Y-Yes we will..",Spectra choked. "Listen kiddo, one more word from you and you'll be shot.",Danny said. Spectra kept quiet..as Noah tied a gag on her. Noah went back to the controls and hacked into Eliza's phone.. "Girls,you're going to have the worst trail of your OC life!!", He said as he started to dial up Eliza Eliza's phone rang abnormally..It was labeled, "Incoming Video Call from Anonymous" "Eliza..I thought only your contacts could call you..",Harriet shuddered." Eliza clicked it..and she grew shocked. "Hello, Ladies",Noah smiled sardonically. "What do you want Karlisle?",Eliza said. "I just wanted you to see our latest captive in our lair", He said bringing the monitor to Spectra. "Spectra?!",They all said. "That's right..We have her held captive in our dangerous hideout.",He laughed. "W-What do you want?",Eliza said. "Nothing..I just want to make you suffer." "Well--I'm gonna tell on y--",Eliza said. "I know you won't..besides, you don't want anything bad to happen do you?", He said as he snapped his fingers as Tori drew an even sharper ice dart to Spectra. "Fine!! We won't tell..",Eliza mumbled, she felt so mad that she could just crush the phone. "Good girl..Try to come face to face with us again, we're expecting you..HAHAHAHAHA!!",Noah said. The ladies just stuck their tongues out. "Immature as always, well Ciao Ladies.",Noah said as he logged out. An awkward silence was in on the girls. "We're dead..",Harriet said. It was almost hopeless. To be continued..